


Creativity Night- temptation

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas is musing about Martin<br/>can be read independily from the main fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity Night- temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the start of Tango in the Rain but can also be read as a stand alone in another context.

There were lots of temptations in the world.   
Especially for an ex-alcoholic with an overall addictive personality.

But the one temptation that was the most tempting to Douglas wasn’t alcohol or betting. It was the one thing he could never have, especially not the way he wanted to.   
And he would never get away from it, seeing as it was his job to sit next to his biggest temptation for hours on end. 

Douglas had to fight harder not to touch his captain and ask him out than he EVER had to fight not to touch a drink. 

He had worked out already through games and jabs that Martin wasn’t averse to dating men. He even seemed more confident in that department.   
But would he ever be up to dating much older men. And a colleague on top of that?   
Also Douglas had too many secrets and it felt like he couldn’t hide the worst them with Martin like he had with all his wives. 

The way Martin’s ginger hair got even brighter every time they flew into a sunset made Douglas’ walls of restraint crumble a bit whenever that happened.   
Martin’s sudden bursts of confidence made Douglas wonder about how Martin was with his partners if he ever managed to secure a date.   
And the way Martin never seemed to judge anything on other things than professionalism and rules made him wonder if by some of chance his biggest secret would be safe with Martin after all.


End file.
